


The Sun

by Starryfaris



Series: KenHina - Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Writing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: This was the premise of a longer fic I intended to write but I'd had it in my drafts for so long, I lost the motivation to finish it. It's vague and without context.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: KenHina - Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was the premise of a longer fic I intended to write but I'd had it in my drafts for so long, I lost the motivation to finish it. It's vague and without context.

“You’re staring” Kuroo says

“How is his warmth like the sun?” Kenma asks as he looks at Hinata from across the room.

* * *

_If Shoyo is the sun then Kenma is one of those insignificant planets that orbits the sun._

* * *

“Weren’t you taught not to look at the sun, it’ll blind you.” Kuroo smirks

“Shut up Kuro."

Kuroo laughs

“Why doesn’t he look at me?” Kenma sighs 

* * *

_When the sun is shining, everyone wants the warmth that it radiates. Shoyo was not the exception, once they saw his shine they wanted him in their orbit._

* * *

“He does, you just don’t notice.” Kuroo says

“I don’t believe you.”

“The boy has stars in his eyes every time he looks at you.” Kuroo chuckles

“How would I know?”

“Trust me.” Kuroo says patting Kenma on the shoulder.

“Shoyo" Kenma calls for Hinata

“Kenma” Hinata yells excitedly with a grin

“I like you.” Kenma blurts out

Hinata’s face falls, tears start welling in his eyes.

Kenma worries he’s made a mistake but the thought is interrupted when Hinata rushes forward throwing himself into Kenma’s arms.

“I like you too Kenma, I like you so much.”

* * *

_Kenma didn’t know until now that he was the most important planet to the sun. As much as Kenma wanted his sun, his sun wanted him just as much._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks. Kenhina forever my OTP ❤


End file.
